From the Desk of a Marauder
by hickoryrose
Summary: A collection of notes between the marauders in their classes. What do those four talk about?
1. History of Magic or Paper Airplanes

From the desk of a Marauder

Welcome readers to another fic. This idea came to me when I was passing note with a friend in class. Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

In History of Magic 

Sirius: Prongs, what is he talking about?

James: I'm not exactly sure, something about something attacking something.

Sirius: That really helped.

James: Well, I told you I'm not sure! Ask Moony. I'm sure he knows.

Sirius: Fine then.

James: Okay.

**&&&&**

Sirius: All I hear is Blah, Blah, Blah.

James: Oh, come on. He just said something about a goblin and a…a train.

Sirius: He didn't say train, I think he said training bra.

James: Training bra! What does that have to do with history of magic.

Sirius: I don't know, but I know that's what he said.

James: Well if you knew what he said, why did you ask me?

Sirius: To see if you were paying attention.

James: Oh like you were.

Sirius: You know I was.

**&&&&**

James: How do you think you did on your test?

Sirius: I think I did really great. Except, I was confused about the... Oh, act like your paying attention. He's starting to ask people to read.

**&&&&**

James: That was a close one.

Sirius: For real. I have no idea where we are.

James: I'm glad Moony keeps notes, or I'd be **completely **lost in this class.

Sirius: Same here. Except he writes a lot of notes. I wonder why his hand hasn't fallen off yet.

James: Can your hand fall of if you write too much?

Sirius: Josh Henry's did.

James: Josh Henry used a vanishing lotion.

Sirius: Oh, well we have something better. We have an invisible cloak.

James: We? You mean me, right.

Sirius: Yea, but what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine.

James: Padfoot, shut up.

**&&&&**

Sirius: Hey, look at Peter! He looks like he's been bored out of his mind! He's got his head in his hand and his eyes are almost closed shut

James: I don't blame him. I'm about to go to sleep.

Sirius: But who will I pass notes with?

James: Not my problem.

Sirius: Well, aren't you a great friend.

James: I am

**&&&&**

James: Hey, I've got an idea.

Sirius: What?

James: I'm going to throw another paper airplane at Moony.

Sirius: Okay.

Sirius: That was great. Did you see him jump up? And it's stuck in his hair! LOL

James: LOL

Sirius: Oh dear, he looks mad

James: Who…

Remus: Prongs, pay attention to this class. That's the fifth airplane you've thrown at my head today! If you don't stop, I'll quit letting you two look at my notes.

James: Fine.

Sirius: Fine.

James: Want me to do it again Mr. Padfoot?

Sirius: Of course, Mr. Prongs.

* * *

Well? How was it? Review and tell me. Thanks! 


	2. Charms or Christmas Presents

Here's another collection of notes! This was actually supposed to be up the beginning of this month. But I've been really busy and lazy so it took me awhile. Amyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed: lupin- is awesome, PolarPotterBear, midnight-vortex, sccrchick1432, morgan, Sawyersgurl, and silverpheonix2. Ya'll make me happy! Now, anyways, on with the notes.

* * *

**In Charms**

James: That was an **easy** test, I flew through it.

Sirius: Yea, but all we had to do was levitate a stack of books.

James: Poor Wormtail, though. He had such a hard time.

Sirius: Yea, and poor Flitwick. He's going to have a headache for the longest time.

James: I know. All those books dropped on his head.

Sirius: Ouch.

**&&&&**

Sirius: Prongs, what are you getting me for x-mas?

James: Nothing

Sirius: WHAT!

James: You heard me.

Sirius: You're not getting me anything? But I'm your bestest buddy in the **whole **wide world?

James: Who said you were my bestest buddy?

Sirius: Because I am.

James: No you aren't.

Sirius: Fine.

**&&&&**

Sirius: Moony, you're getting me an x-mas present, right?

Remus: Depends.

Sirius: On what?

Remus: Just depends. Now shush so I can practice.

Sirius: I think you've got it as perfect as you can get it.

Remus: I just got a double check it.

Sirius: Whatever, you just don't want to talk to me.

Remus: No. Plus Christmas is a **month** away.

Sirius: But still, I thought maybe you got your x-mas shopping done early.

Remus: Nope.

Sirius: Well, aren't you a slacker.

Remus: It's not like you've got your shopping done.

Sirius: Of course not. But that's because it's me.

Remus: What does that have to do with it?

Sirius: It just does.

**&&&& **

Sirius: Wormtail, you're getting me an x-mas present?

Peter: Of course.

Sirius: Really!

Peter: Yep

Sirius: YES! Finally someone loves me.

Peter: What?

Sirius: What? OH, no! Not in that way Wormtail, in a friend-type way.

Peter: Oh, okay. I knew what you meant.

Sirius: Sure.

**&&&&**

James: You did know I was joking earlier, right.

Sirius: Maybe

James: Well, I was and I'm getting you a present. So don't freak, and you are my bestest buddy.

Sirius: Yes!

James: Now are you getting me a present?

Sirius: Maybe…

James: MAYBE! What!

Sirius: That's what I said.

James: Padfoot, you're an indiot.

* * *

Well, what do ya'll think? It's kinda short. But review and tell me! 


	3. Herbology or Beaumont Marjoribanks

Hey y'all! How's it going? Sorry for the wait. I've been super busy, but here's another chapter. This ones really short, but I hope y'all enjoy it! Don't forget to review! THANKS!

Disclaimer-none of these characters belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

In Herbology

Sirius: I hate taking notes. I like it when we work in the greenhouse. I like hands on things.

Remus: I'm sorry Padfoot, but I can't change what we're doing. So suck it up!

Sirius: You're no fun to write notes to.

Remus: I'm trying to pay attention.

Sirius: What's the point?

Remus: So I know what I'm doing.

Sirius: But you're not doing anything!

Remus: Not yet.

Sirius: Right, so why pay attention now.

Remus: Why don't you go write to Prongs?

Sirius: Fine, I will then. Hey Prongs!

James: Hey Padfoot. What's up?

Sirius: Nothing much. I tried to chat with Moony, but he's no fun.

James: Yea, that's true.

Sirius: Are you paying attention?

James: Too bits of it. Wait did you just catch that guys name?

Sirius: Beaumont Marjoribanks! Haa-haa. Great name!

James: Haa-haa! What were his parents thinking?

Sirius: The question is, were they thinking?

James: What if I told you to call me that?

Sirius: I don't think I could without cracking up. Hold on. Moony, Prongs is changing his name to Beaumont Marjoribanks!

Remus: Beaumont Marjoribanks? Oh I can see it know. Imagine when Prongs is a world famous quidditch player. Beaumont Marjoribanks, chaser for the Chudley Cannons!

Sirius: Haa-haa! Oh, imagine if you marry Evans! Lily Marjoribanks! Haa-haa! Maybe she'll think your new name is more mature.

Remus: I don't think Marjoribanks is more mature than Potter.

Sirius: Haa-haa!

James: Okay that's enough you two.

Sirius: I know, I know, why don't I ask Evans what she thinks.

James: Padfoot, don't you dare.

Remus: Too late.

James: Padfoot, you did not just wad up a piece of paper and throw it at Evans.

Sirius: She doesn't look to happy.

Remus: Would you if someone threw a piece of paper at your head? Well, go ahead and ask the question.

Sirius: I think she just called me stupid.

James: Well, you are.

Sirius: I am not!

Remus: Okay, stop it. You two are acting like little kids!

Sirius: Fine.

James: Hey let's pick you a new name Padfoot.

Sirius: How about…

* * *

Well, how was it? Review and tell me. 


	4. Transfiguration or The Bet

Yay! It's time for some notes from everyone's favorite group of boys. And thank you MarauderinglyMagical, silverpheonix2, and sccrchick1432 for the reviews!

* * *

**In Transfiguration**

Sirius: Prongs, stop staring at Lily. You're drooling all over my notes.

James: I'm not drooling! And what notes?

Sirius: For this class. Duh!

James: When did you start taking notes?

Sirius: After Moony and I had a bet.

James: A bet?

Sirius: Yep. Moony thinks that I can't take notes.

James: But you pass all your tests.

Sirius: I know, but if I win he has to turn Snivellus's outfit _and_ hair pink.

James: And if you lose?

Sirius: I owe Moony a month's worth of chocolate bars.

James: Can you afford that?

Sirius: No, so that's why I have to win. So QUIT DROOLING ON MY NOTES!

James: I'm not drooling.

Sirius: I'm sorry, but Padfoot isn't available right now. Please wait until after he wins his bet with Moony to speak to him or leave a message after the beep. BEEP!

James: You're such a git.

James: Fine.

**&&&&**

James: Lily Evans.

James loves Lily

Lily Evans Potter

Mr. and Mrs. James Potter

Harry Potter (no not manly enough)

James Potter Jr. (that's better)

Sirius: But what if it's a girl?

James: PADFOOT!

Sirius: I couldn't help but notice the blank look in your eyes and the drool coming out of your mouth.

James: I AM NOT DROOLING!

Sirius: You are in denial my young friend.

James: Padfoot, I'm older than you.

Sirius: Only by two months.

James: Aren't you supposed to be taking notes.

Sirius: Oh yea! Prongs, you got me off track!

James: _I_ did?

**&&&&**

Sirius: Do you think the house-elves will give my free chocolate?

James: I don't know. Why?

Sirius: Because there is no way I can survive thirty more minutes of note taking. My arm hurts.

James: Then why are you writing to me?

Sirius: That's different.

James: _Okay._

Sirius: It is. Think about it. Doesn't writing about how to turn a pine needle into a porcupine just make your arm ache?

James: Not really.

Sirius: Well, it does mine.

**&&&&**

Remus: You do realize you're going to owe me a whole lot of chocolate.

Sirius: I thought maybe you could give up chocolate for a month. Hee-hee.

James: Padfoot, do you just realize what you suggested?

Remus: You do NOT suggest to me about giving up chocolate.

Sirius: But it's really fattening.

Peter: You could try cheese.

Sirius: Yea, why don't I get a month's worth of cheese?

Remus: How about a month's worth of chocolate covered cheese?

Sirius: I'm not getting out of getting you chocolate, am I?

Remus: I'm afraid not.

Sirius: Prongs, looks like we'll be paying the house-elves a visit tonight.

James: Why?

Remus: Oh no. No house-elf chocolate. I want chocolate from Honeydukes.

Sirius: But, but, but.

Remus: No buts. It's your fault you're in this bet.

Sirius: Hmph.

James: I bet you learned your leason.

Sirius: Yea, never make a bet with a chocolate fanatic.

* * *

I wish someone would give me a month's worth of chocolate. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
